


Where Do We Go From Here?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Pre-Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireman Jim thinks that he's invincible, but finds out he's not.  AU.</p><p>This is rewritten and hopefully easier to read now.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do We Go From Here?

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically rewritten because Sandy_in_hawaii pointed out some major blunders. So I tried to fix everything she mentioned and hopefully this story will read much better now. Enjoy, everyone.

Summary: Fireman Jim thinks that he's invincible, but finds out he's not. AU.

Where Do We Go From Here?--PattRose

When the fire alarm went off, Jim, Henry, Brian and everyone else were dressed and in the trucks within moments. Simon was waiting there for everyone. It was a four alarm fire. There seemed to be many of them lately. The Arson Squad was camped out at the Station driving any and all of the fireman crazy. They all hoped that there would be a big break in the case soon. This couldn't keep up. The perp was getting sloppy and leaving more clues behind each time. Hopefully, they would find him soon.

When they got to this fire, all of them realized they'd struck pay dirt. Not only were they able to put the fire out, but also the arsonist was out cold on the cement floor. The fumes must have gotten to him. Between the police and the Arson investigators, the man was arrested and taken to the hospital and then to jail. Things might finally quiet down.

*

Four weeks later while at the station house, Jim was served with papers to testify at the upcoming hearing against the arsonist. Jim looked at the paper and shrugged as he walked into the main living room.

"Did anyone else get served with papers for this jerk's hearing?" Jim asked.

"No, because you were the one that found him. They'll go on what you said, probably," Simon answered.

"Shit... Like I want to do this. Why can't the jerk just plead guilty and go from there?"

"Jim, he's innocent until proven guilty," Simon said, trying to calm Jim down.

"Tell that to all of the people he killed in those fires, Simon."

Jim walked out of the room and they all watched him go. They knew that Jim Ellison might not like it, but he would see that justice was served. Now all they had to do was keep Jim calm for the next few weeks.

Every day that Jim had to go to court everyone stayed clear of him.

"Simon, they're acting like I put him on that cement floor. Jesus, the dumb shits..."

"Jim, calm down. Is today the last day you'll be on the stand?" Simon asked.

"Who knows? I don't. I'm hoping I don't have to go back there. His family's insane. They all act like it's no biggy that this man killed so many people. He's confused. He's upset. He's fucking looney toons. Well I, for one, am tired of excuses. We could have lost one of our own with this."

"Jim, try to stay focused. Don't let them upset you or make you say something you'll be sorry for later on," Simon said.

*

While Jim was on the stand, he looked at the guilty man's family and saw an entire slew of nut jobs. The father seemed like the worst one out of the bunch. He had the coldest eyes Jim had ever seen in his life. Then the brothers were almost as bad. There were three brothers and two sisters. They all sat there watching Jim like a hawk. Somehow, this didn't make him feel any better. _Ellison, don't call them the guilty man's family until you know he's guilty for sure. Yeah, right, like he was just there napping on the cement floor._

*

Two hours later, the man was found guilty and Jim made his way to the door to leave. The man's family stopped him and the old man said, "You stopped the wrong man. You'll be sorry."

"Get out of my way," Jim said as he pushed his way out the door. He certainly didn't have time for this crap.

Once he got back to the station house, he informed them of the proceedings and everyone was happy with the outcome. Jim then told Simon about what his family had said to him as he was leaving.

"Jim, I'm going to report that to the police. It's a threat. Not just to you, but to all of us, actually," Simon said.

"I don't think they're doing anything but being big mouthed idiots. Let's not worry about it now, Simon. I just want to go home and get some rest."

"Well I'm still going to report it." Simon was not going to be swayed on this one.

*

Jim had the next four days off, and he was glad of it. Between work and the hearings, he was exhausted. When he got into his truck, he had no idea that someone was following him. Why would he be watching? He had no reason to keep track of who knew where he was going and when. The drive home was quiet and uneventful. He parked in his garage and went into the elevator for the ride up. When he went to push the button, four people stepped in with him and before he could think, he had a needle shoved into his arm. Jim fought like a madman, but it didn't help anything. The drug was strong and it overtook him easily. His last thought was, _I should have listened to Simon, damn it_.

When Jim awoke, he wasn't in the loft. He wasn't in his truck, he wasn't sure where he was. But he could hear things like he could not believe. Everything was louder than it should have been. Then when he opened his eyes and really looked, he had to shut them right away because the lights were blinding him. _What had they given me? And why couldn't I have listened to Simon for once in my life? Fuck..._

Jim suddenly realized he was handcuffed to something and he also realized he was naked, lying on his stomach. _Why would I be naked? Why would they do that to me?_

His questions would be answered soon enough. He heard a door open from somewhere far away and listened as the approaching men talked.

“I get to whip him first, Daddy. You promised me. I'm going to make him pay for what he did to baby brother.”

“If I told ya you could hit him first, then you'll get him first. Stop you're whining. Now let's get in there and see if he's awake yet.”

Jim felt panic starting to rise in his body. _Shit, they never taught me what to do about something like this. Special Forces training isn't going to do much for me here. Handcuffed, naked and lying on my belly leaves me wide open to attack._

When Jim heard the door open in the room he was in, he jumped from the sound. Everything was so magnified that it hurt. The pain to his ears was unbelievable.

"Well boys, I think our favorite person is awake but afraid to open his eyes," Red Franklin said.

"So Daddy, can I start?" Roger Franklin asked his father.

"Wait a minute, Daddy," Randy Franklin called out. "I'm his twin. Why does he get to go first?"

"Oh stop this arguing and just get on with it," Red shouted.

Roger moved up close to Jim's naked body and ran his hand across Jim's smooth back and said, "Boy, I'm going to have me a good time."

Jim shivered when he realized there was nothing he could do.

Roger began to use the whip on Jim and said, "I'm going to make you bleed like a stuck pig."

For some odd reason, he felt like the whip was tearing him apart. The pain was unbelievable.

Jim stayed silent with his eyes closed and prayed that it would be over soon. He wasn't normally a religious man but he needed some help.

Red Franklin yelled, "Here," as he threw a pair of latex gloves to his oldest son. "Don't wanna get any diseases offa him."

"Thanks Daddy," Roger said as he caught them in midair and put them on.

Jim heard him putting the gloves on. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he had thought. He could handle this; he was a soldier for Christ's sake.

"You ready, pretty boy? Let's see how tough you are now," Roger said as he began whipping Jim over and over again.

Jim had tried to prepare himself but there was no preparing for this. The scream that came out of his mouth shocked him to his very core. Jim had gone through a lot in his life and he never screamed. Never... But this... This was different. Why would he feel things more now? Of all the times for it to happen, it had to be now? Simon, please bring help.

Roger tired and Jim figured that he'd have a moment to shake it off. No such luck. Randy Franklin walked up to him and said, "Get ready, I'm not going to go as easy on you as he did."

As Randy began to use the whip on Jim, he found that he didn't need to scream this time. This time he just tried to control his senses because they were going wild. He could feel every piece of the whip as it made contact with his back, shoulders and ass. Jim could feel his own blood pumping out of his body. It was a fucking nightmare that he would have to live with forever... if he lived.

When Randy tired of his fun, Jim was so relieved to have a moment of peace, but he thought too soon. Next he was approached by the second to the youngest son, Daniel. "Hey, Daddy, is there supposed to be this much blood?"

"Get the gloves on, boy. Wipe him off and get busy, we have to get a move on," Red said with such hatred and venom that Jim shivered again.

Daniel put his gloves on. He got a towel and wiped the blood off and got busy. As Daniel continued to hit him, Jim's pain became unbearable. He couldn't stand it. Jim finally, thankfully, passed out.

Jim smelled a very odd odor and realized it was smelling salts. Someone's here to help me.

"Well, look whose back? Just in time for the best time of all. I'm going to make you so sorry you ever tried to frame my son," Red said.

When he began beating Jim on his back and neck, the pain was so intense that Jim didn't think he could go on. But every time he felt as though he was going to pass out, Red put the smelling salts under his nose. He knew he couldn't go on. He wouldn't live. As soon as they were done, he'd try to find some way to make them kill him.

Red moved in closer and asked, "Are you having fun yet, Mr. Ellison?"

Not answering, Jim had tears flowing from his eyes and wasn't even aware of it. It all became clear to Jim that this wasn't the end. They were going to torment him until he died. At this moment, he realized that he'd wanted to call his dad and get together with him and try to mend fences. He wanted to call his brother but he never got around to it.

"Oh look at the big strong man, crying like a baby," Red said as he continued to beat the battered man. "Who's next?"

This went on for about six hours and then suddenly, Jim couldn't feel or hear anything. It was wonderful. He hoped he was dead. He didn't want to live after this. He really wanted to be dead. _Please let me be dead._

Jim heard sounds coming from a doorway and began to panic, but then he heard Simon's voice scream for the medics. His heart was beating wildly. _Since when have you been able to hear Simon's heartbeat?_

But sure enough, he could and he could tell that Simon was freaking out in a major way.

Simon and Brown got the cuffs off of Jim and wrapped him in a blanket, awaiting the paramedics. Jim fought them every step of the way. The cloth made his skin feel as if it was on fire. He began to scream when the paramedics got there and started to touch him. Before long, he was in the dark abyss again. Where it was quiet, safe and life was ending. This is where Jim Ellison wanted to be. Where he thought he belonged.

*

**Two weeks later:**

The police had taken pictures for the trial that would come up, but they still hadn't been able to talk to Jim.

"So Doctor, what have you got to tell me that's new?" Simon asked as he looked out the window. He was in Jim's room and couldn't stand looking at Jim one more moment. The beaten and battered man was too much to see. Two weeks hadn't even made a dent in clearing up Jim Ellison's poor battered body.

"I have nothing to tell you, Captain Banks. We can't get him to come out of it. He's aware of us being here. He has brain function, so that's not the problem. He just doesn't want to be here. He has no reason to be here," The doctor joined Simon at the window and put his hand on Simon's arm. "It might be time to think about putting him in the Mental Facility down the road. I've talked to his father and his brother. They're all right with the decision."

"Can we still come and see him every day?"

"Of course, Captain Banks. It's good for him to hear your voices. It's the only thing that might ever bring him out of this." The doctor left Simon with his friend and sadly walked down the hall to fill out the paperwork.

"Jim, I know you can hear me. Buddy, you need to wake up. They're going to move you somewhere you don't belong. Please wake up," Simon sat beside the bed, holding Jim's hand, and cried, missing his friend more than he ever had in his life.

*

Everyone at the Fire Station took a turn to go up and spend a few hours a day with Jim Ellison. They all hoped that one day he would open his eyes and their Jim Ellison would be back. There was nothing wrong with dreams.

The nurse that had been taking care of Jim Ellison for the last two weeks worked on his physical therapy and talked to him while she was doing it. She noticed that every time she touched his skin he would jump. He was feeling things, now to get him to come out of this. I'm going to call Blair for help.

Dr. Blair Sandburg was sitting as his desk at his office when the phone rang. The answering machine picked up. "Blair, it's Misty. I've got a patient that is unreachable. I need some help. I know he's in there..."

Blair picked up the phone and said, "I'm here, Misty. What's going on?"

"They brought him in two weeks ago, he's in a catatonic state and they say he won't come out of it. But when it's early in the morning, the bright lights bother him. I can tell. When someone's in the room talking he winces like it hurts his ears. And when I touch him for his physical therapy he reacts as if his skin was on fire. I thought of you when I saw all of this," Misty went on to explain how he'd been attacked and everything that had happened to him.

"Misty, I'm not on call for the Victims of Violent Crimes Center this week and you know it," Blair wanted to hang up but he was too intrigued.

"Yes, I know. But who else would I call when someone seems to have problems with his senses and who's body has been beaten so badly, on top of it?"

"Why wasn't I called before?"

"Well, he's catatonic, they don't think he's really in there. You would have to get permission from his family to talk with him."

"That might be tricky," Blair paced as he thought of something he could do to see this man.

"What about coming up when his friend Simon is here. He'll be here in about an hour."

"I'll be there. Thanks for calling," Blair slammed the phone down without even saying goodbye. This might be the one chance that the victim needed. And if Blair was lucky, it would be Holy Grail time. _What a shitty thing to think about at a time like this._

An hour later found Blair Sandburg pacing the hallway waiting for a very tall black man, who looks grouchy but was really a teddy bear. Blair wondered if his friend had gone over the deep end when she was describing him. Then Blair saw him come around the corner. Looking a little lost, sad and angry. As Simon Banks walked up to the doorway, he was stopped by Blair Sandburg.

"Excuse me, Captain Banks?"

"What do you want? What are you doing here? Haven't you people done enough?" Simon started to push his way through the doorway but Blair wasn't going to give up that easy.

"Captain Banks, I'm with the Victims of Violent Crimes Center and I'm here to try and talk to Jim," Blair finally moved his arms that were blocking the doorway and Simon moved into the room. "Well, if you're going to help, you can't do it from out there."

Blair absolutely glowed when he realized that he'd just taken a huge step that sometimes they were never given a chance to take. "Captain Banks, could I ask you some questions?"

"Sure. Did you ask his father if you could see him?"

"No sir, I didn't. I can leave if you want me to." Blair started picking his things up and made his way to the door.

"Do you think you can help him?"

"I have no idea, Captain Banks." Blair stared at the man lying in the bed in front of them. He had an innocent look to him, something Blair couldn't put his finger on.

"I'm going to go and get some coffee. Why don't you sit down and talk to Jim?"

"Sounds good to me," Blair watched the sad older man walk from the room and turned back to his charge. "Jim, my name's Blair Sandburg. I'm a Victims of Violent Crimes Counselor and I'd really like to talk to you and see if there is anything I could do to help you." Blair scooted up towards the bed and took hold of Jim's hand and squeezed it as he continued talking. "I know that you don't want to wake up. I know how horrible this must have all been but you have friends and family that are all worried about you. They want to help you but they can't if you don't wake up." Blair watched the man go from calm to tense. I'm getting through to him.

"Jim, can you hear me? Could you open your eyes and talk to me for a moment?"

The machine that was on Jim picked up speed and made a lot of noise. Before long the nurse came in and said, "What are you doing to this patient?"

"I didn't do anything, really. I'm just talking to him while Captain Banks gets coffee," Blair watched hopefully for Captain Banks to come in and save his butt.

"Get out and don't come back here. You have no permission to be here. We don't even know who you are. Now leave," She stood pointing to the door as if Blair didn't know which way was out.

The machine on Jim began to make more and more noise as he became more agitated. Simon walked in and saw what was going on and said, "Please add Blair Sandburg to the list of people allowed to see Mr. Ellison."

Blair sat back down next to the bed and held Jim's hand again and whispered, "Things will be fine, Jim. Calm down. I'm not going anywhere."

Simon watched as Jim calmed down and went into a deep sleep and the machines were quiet again. Simon didn't know what was going on, but for some reason, this man had an effect on Jim that was a good one.

"So how often do you think you can come in?" Simon asked.

"I'll call my backup and get someone to cover my classes. I'll be here all the time until he wakes up. I seem to be making a difference with him," Blair walked over to the phone and called and set up his classes to be covered.

For the next two weeks, Simon and Blair sat vigil at Jim's bedside. They talked to him and the machine would almost answer them. Both men knew that Jim was going to wake up soon. Jim was getting stronger every day. Even the doctor told them he'd be waking soon.

William Ellison came in one morning and spoke to Simon and Blair, "I'm going to have Jim transferred to another hospital. One where they deal with mental disabilities. He's not getting any better. And I don't wish to be cruel, Mr. Sandburg but you'll not be allowed to come into this new place. Thank you for visiting him here, but from now on, the facility will take care of his needs."

"Mr. Ellison, please don't make this mistake," Blair found himself begging. During the last two weeks, he'd found himself almost falling in love with Jim Ellison.

From the bed came a low moan and then it got louder. Before long Jim was screaming at the top of his lungs. All of the nurses came in and were trying to calm him down but it wasn't helping one bit. He was going to have to be sedated. "Call Dr. Franklin, please?"

Blair walked over to the bed and shoved his way in and took hold of Jim's hand and they all watched as Jim calmed down immediately. "Hey, I'm still here, Jim. I'm not leaving you. I'll stay as long as you want me to stay here. But you're going to have to wake up and tell them you want me to stay, okay?" Blair watched as Jim opened his eyes. Blair got his first look at the pain and despair radiating from Jim's eyes. It about broke the young man's heart.

"Hi, Jim, I'm Blair Sandburg," Blair smiled at Jim never breaking contact, physically or by sight.

"I would like Mr. Sandburg to stay," Jim croaked out and the nurses all went to get the doctor.

Dr. Franklin walked in and said, "Lt. Ellison I'm glad to see you awake. Now we can begin the healing process. We'll start you off with therapy first thing in the morning.

"Get out of here." Jim looked past him to the doorway seeing Simon walk in. "Simon, please make everyone leave but you and Blair."

"You heard what the patient said." Simon stood by and held the door open for Dr. Franklin.

Dr. Franklin stopped in front of Simon and said, "He's not going to get better talking to some Counselor. It's going to take some major work and we have doctors to do it."

"Son, I'm so glad you're awake," William acted like everyone didn't include him.

"Get out, Dad," Jim said so quietly they almost didn't hear him.

"I don't know what you've done to him, but I'm going to see about putting a stop to it," William said angrily as he walked out the door.

"Well, right now he's calling the shots. If he wants to talk to Mr. Sandburg then that's what's going to happen," Simon moved away from the door ignoring the Doctor and William Ellison and moving towards the bed. He was a little nervous about talking to Jim for the first time but he needn't have been. Jim held his other hand out and Simon took it in his and held on for dear life. Simon and Blair watched as the usually stoic man broke right before their eyes. He didn't sob or scream hystercially. No, instead, he cried the saddest way there is. He cried with no sound at all. Tears were falling down his face, matching the ones on Simon's and Blair's faces. They all sat like this for about an hour and Jim finally went to sleep. He never let go of either of them.

Simon looked over at Blair and said quietly, "You saved his life. I don't know how you did it but you saved him. He was going to die. I could feel it," Simon leaned down and kissed Jim's hand that was inside of his.

"I don't know how I knew it, Simon, but I knew he was going to die, too," Blair sat quietly with this knowledge shared between the two strangers and fell asleep sitting next to the bed, holding Jim's hand.

Simon looked over at Blair Sandburg and wondered if this young man would be able to keep Jim Ellison alive and well. Simon knew Jim well enough to know that Jim wouldn't want to appear weak and that family made him appear very weak. He wouldn't come out of this, not unless he was given one hell of a reason. Maybe Blair Sandburg was going to give it to him. Simon leaned into the bed and lay his face on his and Jim's clasped hands and fell asleep.

*

When Jim woke up the next morning, he couldn't move either of his hands. At first he thought he was restrained, but no, they were held by his friend and someone else. Who was that again? Sandburg I think he said his name was. Why's he still here?

Simon opened up his eyes and saw that Jim was awake and smiled at him for the first time in all these long weeks. "Jim, we missed you so much. Welcome back."

"Simon, I don't know if I can do this," Jim looked over at Blair, who was beginning to waken and added, "Thank you both for staying the night, it helped a lot."

"Hey, it was no problem, man. I'm so glad to see you awake this morning," Blair said as he stood up and said, "I'll be right back." Blair walked out of the room and down the hall as if he was in a hurry.

"Well, I wonder what spooked him?" Simon wondered aloud.

"He had to take a piss," Jim answered before he realized what he had said.

Simon didn't know what to say to that so he said nothing. Blair walked back into the room, seeing both men watching the doorway, as if they heard him coming.

"Sorry about that," Blair pulled the chair out and sat back next to Jim's bed. "I needed to freshen up and take a leak. He looked up at Simon and saw a strange look on his face and it dawned on him that Simon believed that Blair wouldn't be back.

"Just glad to have you back, Sandburg," Simon grumbled. "Jim, I need to get to the station. I'll talk to you tonight, all right?"

"See you tonight. Thanks for staying with me," Jim tried to control his feelings, because right now, he was on the verge of tears with the thought of Simon leaving him for the day. Simon watched his friend's eyes mist over and he said, "Jim, would you like me to stay here with you today? I could call the station and let them know where I am."

"Thank you," Jim almost smiled but stopped himself before he did. "So Mr. Sandburg, what are you going to talk to me about today?"

"First of all we need to notify the Police that you're awake and ready to give a statement," Blair saw Jim get nervous and reminded him, "I'll be with you every step of the way, man."

"What else is planned?" Simon busied himself with making Jim more comfortable.

"Simon, stop fussing over me."

"I can't help it. I've been doing it for four weeks," a worried Simon stated.

"Well I'm here for Jim to talk to, so we'll play it by ear," Blair focused on the man in the bed and saw the look of relief on his face.

"You don't have a job to be at every day?" Jim asked.

"I'm a Professor at Rainier University. I'd called and gotten all my classes covered. I have someone on call since I'm on call for the Victims Center."

"Jim, I'll be right back. I need to call Captain Wilson to let him know you're awake," Simon left the room quickly.

While he was on the phone a nurse came in and said, "Lt. Ellison we need to change your bandages."

Jim almost shouted, "No." As he moved as close to Blair as he could, and still be on the bed.

"Jim, I'll be here with you during the entire thing. We'll get you better as quickly as we can," Blair rubbed Jim's hand and arm as he spoke.

"Why couldn't I just take a shower?" Jim asked.

"Lt. Ellison, you've been off your feet for four weeks. Do you really think we would allow you to stand by yourself? We're setting up Physical Therapy right now. It should start first thing tomorrow, if not tonight. And by the way Lt. Ellison my name is Megan," the kind nurse hoped her little speech would help.

"Megan, my name is Jim and this is Blair," Jim smiled over at her.

"Megan, you're from Down Under?" Blair asked.

"Yes, just arrived a few weeks before Jim got here. So you'll be seeing a lot of me," Megan smiled at both men as she headed towards the door.

Jim looked over at Blair very nervously and asked, "Chief, help me keep from embarrassing you or me. Okay?"

"First of all, don't worry about embarrassing anyone. That's the least of our worries. Instead just know that I'm here for you. If something hurts, tell me and we'll help you get through it," Blair tried to keep Jim calm. He noticed that Jim was getting more agitated as the moments went by and he realized that Jim must hear them coming.

"Jim, can you hear them before they get to the room?"

"Yes."

"Tell me how you feel right now while no one is in here," Blair sat on the side of the bed and stroked Jim's forehead.

"I'm in a lot of pain. I realize that I've been here for four weeks, but for some reason, the pain is unreal. I can hardly stand it."

"You don't have to be tough all the time, Jim. You can show you're in pain. But I'm going to help you deal with some of the pain. Now this is going to sound strange, but I need to tell you this before they come in for the dressing change. Just trust me, all right?" Blair then began to tell him a little about the Sentinel lore and what he knew about it. He also told him about the dials that Jim could find inside his own mind. They decided to try a few things when the nurse came in.

The door opened and four nurses walked in. "You can wait outside if you'd like, Mr. Sandburg," the male nurse said.

The hand that Jim was holding, was almost crushed and Blair said, "Jim, I'm not going anywhere. Calm down. I'm staying."

The nurses began the ordeal of turning Jim around and getting the bandages off of him. Once he was on his stomach, he seemed to be less tense. Blair looked over at Jim and realized the large man was trying something he had suggested.

Blair leaned down and whispered, "Remember what I said. You don't have to be strong all the time."

"I hear you Chief."

"Chief?" Blair asked while smiling.

"As you can tell I need someone to be in charge right now. That would make you the Chief," Jim answered.

Blair was so busy talking with the older man he didn't know all of the bandages were off. Blair looked over his shoulder, saw the damage that had been done to this good, strong man and slumped into his chair next to Jim's bed.

"Blair? Are you all right?"

"No, I can't believe that someone did that to you," Blair rubbed Jim's arm to let him know that he wasn't grossed out, just upset.

"You've never seen it before?"

"No, I must have always been out eating or whatever. But I missed it. God, Jim, I'm so fucking sorry this happened to you."

Jim pulled Blair down closer to his lips and whispered, "Chief, I'm sorry that you had to see it like this. And if you want to bail out, I totally understand."

"You jerk," Blair whispered back, "I can't believe that you're even considering me leaving you."

"Glad to hear it, Chief."

Continuing to whisper Blair asked," So Jim, how many of your senses are heightened?"

"Not now, Chief. I'll tell you all about that later. Okay?"

All of the nurses finished their work and put new bandages on him and then helped him get turned over. The male nurse, named Matt said, "Jim, you're going to see a Physical Therapist tonight. He's a really nice man and you'll be up and around in no time."

Once they all left the room, Jim and Blair continued to talk about the Sentinel senses and only stopped when Simon came walking in the door.

"Sorry, Jim. I had to call the station and check in and there was a problem, so I took care of it over the phone. The Police will be here soon to ask questions and you can get that over with." Simon walked all the way around the room and then sat down and just looked at Jim and Blair and added, "So what did I miss?"

"New bandages, Simon. Nothing to write home about," Jim tried to keep his voice even so Simon wouldn't know how awful it had been. Then almost as quickly as he spoke, he was asleep.

In a subdued voice, Simon said, "Thanks, kid, I'm sure you were a big help to Jim."

Whispering Blair said, "I'm not a fucking kid. I'm a professor with my doctorate at Rainier University. I would appreciate you treating me as an adult."

"Sorry, Sandburg. I didn't mean to treat you as a child. You're just younger and I call a lot of people kids. I won't do it again," Simon knew he was in trouble for the moment, but also knew Sandburg well enough to know that he'd forgive him quickly.

Blair felt bad immediately. He walked over to the window and looked out to see what type of day he was missing. Then he looked over at Simon and asked, "Do you know who did this to him?"

"Yes, we have them in custody and they'll be made to pay for what they did to him. Don't you worry about it," Simon replied.

"Did you see his back, Simon?"

"Yes, Sandburg. I saw it. It's horrible, but he's alive. That's what's most important. Right?"

"Totally right. Sit down with me Simon and tell me about Jim Ellison," Blair pointed to the other chair for Simon to sit.

"Chief, what do you want to know?" Blair and Simon looked up from the chairs to see a wide-awake Jim Ellison. They all started to talk. Jim filled Blair in on his life more or less to that point. They also told Simon about Blair's ideas about his senses problems. They were all talking, smiling and having a nice visit when the policemen came. The detectives found the three men talking and acting as if everything was normal and thought they had the wrong room. When Jim noticed the men, he looked up and his smile left his face. The cops then could see that haunted look in his eyes. That same look that you almost always see in an abused person.

"LT. Ellison? I'm Jarod Beck and this is my partner, Detective Marty Mills. We're here for your statement."

When Jim didn't answer, Beck asked, "Lt. Ellison, are you feeling up to answering some questions today?"

"Yeah..." Jim was nervous but tried to appear strong. "Let's get it over with."

Beck fired off the questions as quickly as he could. He stood next to Jim and said, "I'm sorry that this all happened to you but know that your testimony will put them behind bars for many, many years."

"I'm glad the animals will be made to pay," Jim tried to sound less bitter and hateful, but was unable to pull that off.

Beck said, “I’m sorry we have to ask, but we need to take pictures for the hearing. You will still have to be there, even though we have your statement, but we need pictures to help the judge decide.”

“That’s fine with me, Blair, would you get the nurses to take the bandages off, please?”

Blair did just that. 

Two nurses came in and took the bandage off Jim’s backside and Detective Mills and Beck both made a strange sound. 

“Are you going to take pictures or just stare at my ass?” Jim asked. 

“I’m sorry Jim, it took me off guard,” Beck said, sadly. He took out his camera and started taking pictures one after another. When he had every possible view he could get he stopped and put the camera away. Beck then turned to the nurses and said, “You can go ahead and bandage him back up again. We got what we came for. Thank you very much, Jim. I hope you feel better soon.”

“Thank you, Detective Beck. You and Detective Mills were very easy to talk to and you were very good to me. Please keep me apprised of what’s going on with the case.”

Mills said, “Don’t you worry, we’re going to keep you posted at all times. Did we tell you that the wife and daughters are being charged too? They are accomplices. So they will all have to pay.”

“Again, thank you for everything and if you need me, please call my cell. Blair will answer it for me and let you talk to me if need be,” Jim said. 

Beck got ready to leave and said, “With any luck, they will all be behind bars, for good, in a week or two. Please relax and know they can’t get out.”

Blair shook both of their hands and walked them to the door. “Call me if you need any help with the case at all.”

“Thank you, Mr. Sandburg. This shouldn’t take too long at all,” Beck promised. And with that the two men walked to the elevator. 

Simon told Jim he was going downstairs for some coffee and he would be back after a bit. 

When Blair walked back into the room, he and Jim were once again alone and Jim asked, "So where do we go from here?"

Blair leaned into Jim and kissed his lips ever so tenderly. "I think we're going to date and take one day at a time. What do you think?"

"Well, hell! That's the best news I've heard in ages. Chief, will you go to court with me for the hearing?"

"Of course I will, Jim. I'm your new shadow."

"I've always wanted a shadow. Is it too soon to tell you that I think I'm falling in love with you?"

"No. I've fallen in love with you, too. Now let's get this physical therapy out of the way and you can go home."

"Can I have one more of those kisses, Chief?"

Blair leaned down for another soft kiss and was shocked when they were caught by Simon walking into the room.

"Oh fuck..." Simon said as he turned to leave.

"Simon, come on in. Please don't leave," Jim pleaded.

Simon went into the room and they filled him in on their relationship and everything else. The three friends talked for a long while before Simon left for the night. He knew that Blair would be there for Jim. _What do you think about that? Jim loves a man._

As soon as Simon had left Jim scooted over on the bed and had Blair lay with him so he'd feel better. They knew that soon they would have their own life at home.

*

“Jim, how would you feel if I asked your dad to come to the hospital again and visit you?”

“He was a jerk and tried to keep us apart, Blair.”

“Yes, but now he’s had time to think things over. Would you be upset if I went to talk to him?”

“Honestly, I think it’s a waste of time, but if you feel strongly about it, go for it.”

Blair kissed Jim and said, “I’m going right now. I’ll be back and bring you a Wonderburger when I come.”

“Really? That’s the best news I’ve heard all day.”

Jim smiled as he watched his lover walk out the door. It felt strange calling him lover when they hadn’t even slept together yet, but it didn’t matter to Jim. They were a couple and he intended to make good on the lover part as soon as he got home from the hospital.

*

While Blair was gone, Dr. Franklin walked into Jim’s room. Jim glared at him and asked, “What do you want?”

“I know you don’t want me on your case anymore, but I feel like I could do a good job if I started over again. I’m truly sorry for being such a jerk.”

“The one you need to apologize to is Blair Sandburg. He never did anything to get the treatment he did from you and my dad,” Jim stated, angrily. 

“I was hoping he would be here. I’ll come back later and see if he’s here. I’d really like to talk to him,” Franklin said, in a hushed tone. 

“He’ll be back in about an hour or so, I think,” Jim guessed. 

“Okay, relax and I will see you soon.”

*

Blair was so nervous walking up to the doorway of William Ellison’s house. But it was something he felt needed to be done. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

William answered the door and looked very surprised, but not hateful when he answered. “Did something happen to Jimmy?”

“No, sir. I came to talk to you if I could.”

“Well, you’re here, you may as well come in,” William said as he held the door open. 

William led Blair into the living room where Steven was sitting. Steven stood up and shook hands with Blair. “I’m Jim’s brother, Steven.”

“Yes, I know. I saw you at the hospital. I wanted to talk to both of you. William, could you please sit down so we can talk?”

Both Steven and William sat and waited for Blair to begin. 

Blair started by telling them how much better Jim was and how he might be getting out of the hospital sooner than they thought. Then Blair told them all about the senses, which both men didn’t seem that surprised about. But the last thing was going to be the hardest. “I doubt that either of you will like it or understand it, but your son and I are going to date. We’re in love.”

William nodded his head. “It frightened me at first, but I talked to his nurse on the phone almost every day and she said you saved his life. She said that everyone knows he would have given up and died. And for that I am very grateful. As for you dating, that’s going to take me a while to come to terms with. But give me time and it will happen.”

Steven smiled and said, “Same here. I’m not wild over the idea, but I understand how you both must feel. I want Jimmy to be happy.”

“Do you know what would make him happier than anything in the world?” Blair asked. 

William asked, “No, what?”

“If you both stopped calling him Jimmy. He said it makes him feel like a kid all the time. You don’t call Steven, Stevie, so why not call Jim, Jim?”

“Consider it done,” Steven answered, happily. 

“Can we come up and visit with him?” William asked. 

“He would be thrilled. Thank you. Now I need to stop at Wonderburger for Jim before I head back. I’ll see you tomorrow. Thank you for being understanding,” Blair said, with ease.

Both men walked him to the door and smiled as Blair left.

*

Dr. Franklin walked in while Jim was eating a hamburger for dinner. “Mr. Sandburg, could I see you in the hall?”

“No, you can talk to me here. Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Jim.”

Franklin cleared his throat and began, “I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for being such a jerk to you. I belittled you and tried to get you thrown out of the room. I’m truly sorry. I see now that you knew exactly what you were doing and how to do it. I’m glad you’re here. Please accept my apology.”

“Accepted,” Blair said, shaking the doctor’s hand. “Now, we’re going to finish dinner. Talk to you later.”

*

In the months that followed Jim's release from the hospital, Jim and Blair spent almost all of their free time together. Although, they had to make time for dinners with William and Steven. Blair taught him all he would need to know about the Sentinel Senses and each night, as Jim held Blair in his arms, he realized he had his answer about where he would go from there. He was where he wanted to be. Or as Blair once said, "Where we belong."

The End.


End file.
